


Star Death

by cemetery_driven



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, Incest, M/M, high school era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemetery_driven/pseuds/cemetery_driven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey and Gerard after sex in the basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gerudeway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerudeway/gifts).



> For Frankie/gerudeway who has been super rad the last few weeks, is the bomb diggity, and had a hanging for fluffly Waycest. I think I got it.

 

Gerard always kind of falls into a weird stupor after he comes. He just kind of... fizzles out, it's kinda like watching a star die. Big huge massive explosions and bright lights, sweat and stickiness, twitching thighs and shaking arms, and then boom, he curls in on himself, his chest heaving, mostly silent, staring at nothing. It takes him a little while to recover, to come back into his own body.

 

Mikey's totally used to it by now. The first couple of times, he'd freaked the fuck out, thinking Gerard was like... having some kind of freakout, a nervous breakdown, going into some kinda weird catatonic state.

 

The first time, the _first_ -first time, had been his first time. It had been scary enough, the whole _you are having sex with your older brother, you are losing your virginity to your brother, your brother_ , and when Gerard had just kind of... disappeared from his own body, it had been downright terrifying. To the point where Mikey had started having a panic attack of his own.

 

He'd got used to it. It was normal, he'd discovered, from the very few blowjobs he'd given to Pete Wentz at parties since that first time. Gerard still doesn't know that Mikey's mouth has been on another human's body. Mikey doesn't want him to know that after they had that fistfight in the boy's bathroom he went and sucked cock for free beer and maybe, _maybe_ a couple of ecstasy pills for a few weeks to get his mind off it. Pete's cock hadn't been that great, kinda... what Mikey imagines is average for the general male population, and it hadn't ever gone anywhere near any other... entrances, even if it had been hinted at more than once.

 

They'd been on a break, Mikey figures, so it's not a need-to-know thing. He'd made sure to get tested after that. He's not a complete idiot.

 

Gerard's still in his dazed little daydream when Mikey's caught his breath and shimmied back into his skinny jeans. Sometimes, when they fuck at night, when their parents are home and he should be in his own room, it feels like using Gerard. Like using him as a fucktoy, a cumdump. Gerard says he likes it, though, mostly, just as long as Mikey says he loves him after, which he always does.

 

Mikey crosses the room and pulls a bottle of Coke out of Gerard's little bar-fridge. It kind of annoys him, that his brother gets a fucking fridge in his room – and a couch, and the bed, plus the attached bathroom – but Mikey spends a lot of time down here anyway. It's more annoying because if he wants human food or some kind of drink at 3AM on a night when their parents are home, he has to go from his upstairs bedroom, down the hall, and into the kitchen, where the tiles are cold and he always runs into the breakfast bar. Navigating Gerard's room in the dark probably wouldn't be much easier, because his brother is a fucking _slob_ , but there'd be one less bruise on his hip at least.

 

And he'd be warm, curled in against Gerard, able to sleep solid and listen to the sweet little gibberish he talks in his sleep. That'd make any hazards worth it.

 

Gerard's come back to himself, but the little smile on his face is the picture example of post-sex fuzziness. That lazy, slightly-stoned look on his face, his eyes all sleepy. It's fucking cute.

 

“Thanks, Mikes,” he murmurs, chugging half the bottle as soon as Mikey passes it to him. “Jesus fuck, babe.”

 

Mikey always gets a tingle when Gerard calls him babe. Babe... babe is for bottoms, for boyfriends to call their girlfriends. Not for strangely-submissive basement-dwelling older bothers to call their younger sibling in which they're engaged in a highly incestuous, highly fuckin' illegal relationship. It sounds so good coming from Gerard's mouth though, the way his mouth just forms around the sounds. It sounds like... like it was just meant to fucking be there.

 

“Told you I'd win,” Mikey grins, taking a mouthful of Coke for himself. “You can't fuckin' beat me, Gee. You should know that by now.”

 

“I'm the fucking older one,” Gerard huffs, running a hand through his hair, a look of disgust on his face. “I should last longer than you, jesus.”

 

“You should shower,” Mikey says, cocking an eyebrow. “And, fuck off. Age has nothing to do with it.”

 

Gerard shakes his head. He's not gonna shower, and Mikey knows it. Gerard's fucking gross. He'll have to be literally picked up and dumped under the jet of water if there's any hope of getting him clean before the week ends. Mikey doesn't have the energy right now. “It so does, asshole.”

 

“You fuckin' last just fine,” Mikey sighs, laying back on the bed next to his brother, crossing their legs at the knees. They look like a really badly-done braid, criss-crossed haphazardly, Mikey's legs way too skinny next to Gerard's. “I like that you come first, anyway. Makes me feel better. Like the look on your face when you do.”

 

Gerard's cheeks flush bright red. “Shut the fuck up, my O-face is terrible.”

 

Mikey snorts. “You've seen it?”

 

Gerard's cheeks go redder. “No! Maybe. Possibly. Can I have a cigarette, please?”

 

Mikey lets it slide and hands Gerard his Marlboros and a lighter. He doesn't need to know if Gerard's watched himself come. It'll make him hard again, picturing Gee jacking off to his own lipstick-smeared face in the mirror in some fucked-up attempt to substitute for a lack of porn. He's not even gonna think about that.

 

“Thanks, Mikeyboy,” Gerard sighs, exhaling the plume of grayish smoke straight up to the ceiling. Mikey only smokes down here nowadays. Their mom doesn't care if Gerard's room smells like cigarettes anymore, she's kinda given up on trying to make the basement smell like anything but smoke, weed, and Gerard-funk.

 

Mikey mimicks Gerard's actions, counting the little texture-dots on the ceiling, just like he used to do when he'd come down after a bad dream and try to get back to sleep in Gerard's bed when they were kids. “I fuckin' love you, Gee, you know that, right?” he says, twirling the cigarette between his fingers, careful not to get hot ash all over everything.

 

“'Course I do, Mikes,” Gerard murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to Mikey's jaw, leaning across his chest to get the ashtray off the bedside table. “Love you too, more than anything.”


End file.
